Dethroned chapter 1
by Racarra
Summary: Life is all good for Luke Fores until one day when a new special holiday rips several men apart.


Dethroned  
By Racarra

Chapter 1: Cut 

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I roll over on my side and grab my phone its 7 AM Tuesday the 8th of august. I get out of bed wearing nothing but some blue boxers my room a mess homework and papers covering my desk. "Luke, breakfast is ready" I hear my mother exclaimed. I go over to my dresser and grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my dresser. As I am pulling my jeans on I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My tan skin, brown hair, and eyes. I flex a bit trying to show off to this guy in the mirror trying to think about how I can get any better than I already am. "Luke, breakfast now!" I hear my mother scream. I quickly grab my school supplies and put some socks and shoes on.

As I rush down the stairs and make it to the table my mother hands me a plate with scrambled eggs and some bacon. I hear President Eve Hall talking on the T.V. as I eat my breakfast talking about how today will be a day to remember. I assumed it was a holiday and paid no attention to it. I finished my breakfast and grab my backpack and headed out the door. As I make it to the corner of the street I stand there trying to think of what holiday it was today. "Luke! There you are!" I hear coming behind in a familiar voice. I turn around to see a girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Oh, Hi Hannah how are you today?"

"I'm fine, do you remember what today is?"

"No, it's only September I can't think of any holidays or events in September besides labor day and that's already passed."

"It's our 4-month Aniversary silly."

I stop for second and think to myself. "Shit how did I forget about that she is going to kill me now" I try to think of something quickly but it was too late as she noticed "Luke, you forgot didn't you. You forgot our 2nd,3rd, and now our 4th-month Aniversary. Do you even care anymore?..." she continues to ramble on and on but all I can think about is what is so special about today that the president needed to announce it. " Luke I am breaking up with you!" I snap back as she screams that at me. "Wait, Hannah, I'm sorry I promise I will make it up to you" I reply as I look at her and see a strange smirk. "I am sure you will," she says coldly as the bus arrives.

Once I arrive at school I head to my locker to hopefully find my friend Greg. I walk past people and get shoved a bit while trying to navigate the halls. As I reach my locker I see Greg standing there. He is tall with brown hair and eye he also has a monobrow. "Hey Flores, how's it hanging?" "That better not be another gay joke Conwell"

"Would you expect anything less of me?"

I and Greg grew up together however he turned out gay and tho we had fooled around a bit before we stopped after we turned 14. The bell starts ringing as I head to class.

I sit at my desk and pull out my notebook. I notice after 10 minutes the teacher hasn't arrive. As I hear a voice over the intercom. "Attention all male students please report to the gymnasium." I look over to Greg's desk and notice he isn't there. I get up and start walking to the gym. As I leave the classroom I feel a hand grab my shoulder. "Hurry we need to get out of here." I look to see Greg. "What's going on?" I reply. "I will explain everything once we get to my car."

We quickly head to an exit as these 2 women stand in our way in white clothes with a pink symbol printed on their shoulders. "Sorry hun, but all males need to report to the gym." the woman on the left says. "We were told we could leave because of us being homosexuals."

"Wait! I'm not...!" I am quickly shut up by Greg intervening. "Sorry, he is a bit of closest you know how homophobic this world is. glad we will be able to show our love more publicly. "

the women look at each other as I noticer their hair is short and dyed different colors. "Ok then, have a good day then."

We get to Greg's car and as he starts driving I look at him "O.K mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" I say sharply. "Women are castrating all straight and bisexual men unless you are considered a breeding specimen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" As I look out the window to a building with men in a line in front it with more women in white uniforms.

"look I'm taking you to a safe place out of Iowa. "

"What about my family?"

"your dad and brother have probably already been taken to be taken care of. As for your mother and sister they are making sure the process follows through I saw them mark you has straight on the papers last week."

I sit there confused trying to figure out what is going on. Greg turns the radio on. "People of America, No longer will men be able to rape us or have any power over us! As starting now the plan of ending male aggression will end. No more manspreading no more mansplaining. No more patriarchy. Right now all men across the world are being castrated except for the Toys. Today we celebrate women's independence from men. " I quickly turn off the radio. Holy shit what is happening! What now? "Greg? what's happening to all the guys being castrated?" "They are being sent to work and serve for the rest of their lives." 


End file.
